Unified Earth Government (Elysium Timeline)
The Unified Earth Government, abbreviated as UEG, is the primary civilian government that administrates Earth and it's colonies, serving as the reigning government of over 22 billion citizens spread across several hundred colonial world. It also houses the United Nations Space Command and the Colonial Administration Authority. The UEG has served as the primary government of all colonies within the confines of human space up until the Human-Covenant War, when drastic amounts of power were shifted towards the UEG's premier military and scientific branch, the United Nations Space Command. Although highly controversial and by many standards in violation of various civil rights, the UNSC would ultimately gain nearly all control of the former UEG, transforming Humanity into a state of a militarized and emergency government. By the end of the Human-Covenant War, remaining members of the Unified Earth Government would meet with UNSC military leaders to discuss the future of humanity. It was here that it was decided that elements of Humanity's former government would be returned to the UEG, while the remainder of services would be provided by the UNSC. The following year, humanity elected the first Secretary General of the UEG in nearly 12 years. Although many democratic rights have been returned to humanity, recent Insurrectionist movements in the recovering colonies have allowed for the UNSC to remain as the main military, scientific, and expeditionary force. History Formation The Unified Earth Government was formed at the end of the Interplanetary War by members of the United Nations. The newly found government was based on democratic ideas, as well as retaining some aspects of a constitutional republic. During the creation of the government remaining countries began to form larger unions, such as the United Republic of North America and the Unified African Protectorate. These unions were typically loosely tied together, and were formed mainly for internal and economic affairs. During the formation of the Unified Earth Government, the United Nations created two additional governing bodies, the Colonial Administration and the United Nations Space Command. Both factions were originally intended to serve specific goals under the command of the UEG. The UNSC was to serve as the premier scientific and military force, while the Colonial Administration was to deal with colonial governments and internal affairs, such as piracy, crime, and corruption. Interplanetary Expansion Although for several decades the UEG would would see relative stability within its member states, overpopulation became a massive problem for the government. The Sol System was simply becoming to small for a rapidly growing human population. It was at this time that the UEG began to secretly fund faster-then-light (FTL) space travel programs. Among these researchers were British physicist Tobias Shaw and Japanese Nuclear Engineer Wallace Fujikawa. After decades of constant work, the two discovered seven non-visible infinitesimal quantum dimensions, known as "Slipspace". This discovery led to massive colonial programs in which the best and brightest of civilians and military personnel were chosen to settle on newly found colonies. Over time, a great deal of colonies would be formed in the systems near the human homeworlds. These colonies would one day be known as the "Inner Colonies". The Inner Colonies of humanity were highly populated and became centers of social and economic trade. As these colonies began to grow, farther out colonies did so as well. These distant worlds became known as the "Outer Colonies" and served as Humanity's workplaces for the agricultural, industrial, and commercial economies. Rise of the Insurrection The stability among these worlds would not last entirely. A series of brutal planetary conflicts in the Hydra System led to a military incident known as the "Hydra System Massacre" in which the UNSC used nuclear weaponry to halt enemy advances in the system. Although the conflict died down, survivors would lead several more campaigns against the UEG. These conflicts led up to the Inner Colony Wars in the early 2400s. Although a joint Army and Special Warfare group would end the conflict, the possibility of an Insurrection would continue. In the time to come the UEG continued their colonization campaign, setting up facilities as far as Beta Centauri. As the media continued to glamorise off world living, more and more people began moving farther from the main planets. By 2492, a massive rebellion had taken control of the Outer Colony Far Isle. After discussing the crisis with the UNSC High Command, the UEG gave the military approval to declare code "BANDERSNATCH" and use nuclear weaponry on the colony. Nearly 90% of the civilian population died in the massacre. Only mere months later, would a massive Insurgency begin to overwhelm the Outer Colonies. An angry and bitter Outer Colony population used the Far Isle incident as an example of abuse by the UNSC and the UEG. During the Insurrection the UEG also faced problems such as a rapidly growing government consisting of the CMA and UNSC, of whom were both competing for power. In a act that some would call purely negligence, UEG Secretary General Gavin Lee would leave the matters into the hands of the two organizations. Lee felt that should the two factions compete in a business like fashion, the successor would be all the more powerful. As the Insurgency continued to engulf more and more systems, the Unified Earth Government was forced to address a tiring and worried civilian public that had begun to sympathize the Insurrectionist movement. Some Liberal Party politicians such as URNA representative Shyla Patterson would go as far as lobbyinh government officials to release classified war material as high as November Black. At the height of the Insurrection in 2524, the UEG would face a far worse threat then ever imagined, the Covenant. Human-Covenant War The discovery of the Covenant in 2525 led to a drastic shift in power within the UEG. Following the signing of the Humanity Defence Bill in October 2526, all military forces within the Colonial Military Administration were reassigned to positions within the UNSC Defense Force. The UNSC was also given the right to over rule certain decisions made by the UEG, should they fell it would harm humanity in it's war against the Covenant. While the UEG continued to claim that it remained as the main governing force of humanity, it became increasingly clear that decisions were being made by it's far more powerful military branch. By the early 2540s, many people held more respect and interest towards the chairman of the UNSC Security Committee]], then to the UEG Secretary General. Following several drastic defeats in the 2550s, virtually all remaining assets of the Unified Earth Government were transferred to the UNSC. Although it remained in charge of many colonial governments nearly all executive decisions were made by the UNSC rather than the UEG. Although many would call this a violation of the rights established at the end of the Interplanetary War, those who had witnessed the true face of the Great War would generally agree that this major power shift was necessary for humanity's ensured survival. By the Battle of Earth in late 2552, despite the general belief of the public, the UEG was nearly obsolete of all its former powers. Rebuild Era The year of 2553 dawned a new beginning for humanity's government, as the UNSC re-established the Unified Earth Government as the premier civilian governing power. Not long after, the Colonial Administration Authority was re-instituted by the UEG to help in the governing of newly established colonies. The Unified Earth Government has since replaced some of its former glory, once again serving as the primary human government. Government